Songs
Listed below are a list of 'songs '''heard in ''Lost & Found Music Studios. In Season 1 and Season 2, over 80 songs were created especially for the show, which were written under the supervision of Marco DiFelice.Family Channel’s ‘Next Step’ is teen music drama Lost & Found. Toronto Star (December 11, 2015). Retrieved on January 30, 2016. "Thunder Keeps Roaming" was written by Francesca van Keeken (the daughter of Frank van Keeken, the creator of the show) who plays Margie in The Next Step.Frank van Keeken on Twitter. Twitter (March 4, 2016). Retrieved on March 5, 2016. Many of the songs also appear in The Next Step; there are also songs that are originally from The Next Step. Season 1 *"All About the Music" *"Best Day" *"Broken by You" **"Broken by You (Acoustic)" **"Broken by You (Luke & Leia)" *"Callin' Callin'" **"Callin' Callin'" (trio) **"Callin' Callin'" (quartet) *"Can't Buy Fame" *"Chameleon" *"Dancing in the Light" *"Dancing in the Rain" *"Dandelion Love" *"Day After Day" *"Firecracker" *"Free Bird" **"Free Bird" (cover) **"Free Bird" (original) *"Going Home" *"Heart and Soul" *"Heart Shape" *"Hit My Heart" *"House of Cards" *"I Found My Voice" *"Invincible" *"Let's Get Lost" *"Lights On" *"Lost and Found" **"Lost and Found" **"Lost and Found (Main Titles)" **"Lost and Found (End Credits Chilled Remix)" *"Love" *"Made It Go" *"Made of Stars" *"Ms Invisible" *"Never Loved Like This Before" *"Nobody Does It Better" *"Now Is Our Time" **"Now Is Our Time (Acoustic)" **"Now Is Our Time (Annabelle)" **"Now Is Our Time" (Britney) **"Now Is Our Time" (Julia) **"Now Is Our Time" (Leia and Rachel) **"Now Is Our Time" (Mathew) **"Now Is Our Time (Piano)" **"Now Is Our Time" (Rachel) *"Original" **"Original (Acoustic)" **"Original (Clara)" **"Original (Isaac)" **"Original" (Jamie) **"Original (Mary)" *"Photograph" *"Play the Record" *"Potent Love" **"Potent Love" (Hannah) **"Potent Love" (Leia and Maggie) **"Potent Love, Pour It Up" **"Potent Love, Pour It Up (Isaac & Jude)" **"Potent Love, Pour It Up (Mary & Eva)" *"Previously On" *"Red Light" *"Rivalry" *"See Through Me" *"Sunrise" *"Sweet Tarts" *"Take Control" *"The Battle (Whoa)" *"Thunder Keeps Roaming" **"Thunder Keeps Roaming" **"Thunder Keeps Roaming (Piano)" *"Tonight We Won't Come Down" **"Tonight We Won't Come Down" (cover) **"Tonight We Won't Come Down" (original) *"True Love" *"Watching the World" *"Whatcha Giving Me" *"You'll Always Have Me" *"You Could Have It All" *"You Lovely You" Season 2 *"All About You" *"Amazing" *"Billionaire Vagabond" *"Block Party" *"Call My Name" *"Can You Feel the Love" *"Dance To The Radio (Open Road)" *"Do What I Want" *"Eat Drive Play Love" *"Falling for You" *"Find Our Way" *"Firecracker (Britney)" *"Gonna Do It Right" *"Hit My Heart" *"How Far We've Come" *"I'm So In Love" *"Keep Me Hanging" *"Language of Love" *"Last Shot" *"Let It Go" *"Live and Learn" *"Living the Dream" *"Made of Stars" *"Midnight Riders" *"Miss You" *"Never Be The Same Again" *"Sound Of Change" *"Strangers" *"Sweet Tarts" *"Take Control" *"Take You There" *"Turn On My Heart" *"You and Me" *"You Could Have It All" *"You'll Be There for Me" *"We Are" *"We Are Beautiful" *"Wondering" *"Worth The Wait" ''Jam Sessions'' *"Lost & Found Theme" *"You See Through Me" *"Best Day" *"Miss Invisible" *"Original" *"Nobody Does It Better" *"Day After Day" *"Dancing in the Light" *"Potent Love, Pour It Up" *"Heart Shape" *"I Found My Voice" *"Firecracker" *"True Love" *"Sweet Tarts" *"Midnight Riders" *"Living the Dream" *"Take Control *"We Are Other Aftershow segments *"Fire" *"My Girl" *"Straight to the Top" Mentioned only *"The Butterfly Song" References Category:A to Z Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Production Category:Season 1 Category:Lists